


Get Down

by gardenlodge



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, I guess..., M/M, One Shot, Teasing, enjoy, plain old plain old, short but sweet ig, title as in get down make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlodge/pseuds/gardenlodge
Summary: i know this was short but i hope y’all dirties enjoyed :) feel free to comment requests/feedback





	Get Down

Jim had three fingers inside him before he started to get whiny.

He'd promised this would just be prep, around fifteen minutes ago. He couldn't help teasing Freddie for as long as he could though, he simply adored watching him squirm underneath him.

"Daddy, it's not fair!" Freddie complained. He shifted in Jim's lap in some attempt at an act of defiance, but he knew Jim was ultimately in charge. He bit his lip as Jim rubbed hard against his sweet spot, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing him moan, but he couldn't help a small noise of pleasure escaping.

"Please", he eventually croaked.

"Please what?"

"Let me take your cock, daddy. Please?"

Jim hummed and began teasing a fourth finger. Freddie shook his head quickly as soon as he felt it "no, I want you now!"

Jim loved and hated when Freddie acted like a brat. It pissed him off, but it did give him an excuse to use Freddie like a toy.

Suddenly, he withdrew his fingers, making Freddie whimper at the loss, then tossed him onto his front on the bed. Freddie gripped at the pillow quickly out of force of habit. He lay still, listening to Jim unbuckling his belt then tossing it aside, followed by his jeans and boxers. The sound of Jim undressing behind him always turned Freddie on, especially when he was just lying there, exposed and waiting for him.

"Please, daddy, now", Freddie shook his ass slightly to wind Jim up. He responded with a light smack before spreading his cheeks and spitting.

"You'll find this easy after all that prep, mm?"

"Never easy with you, daddy."

Jim grunted in response and positioned himself behind Freddie. He took a moment to admire how still Freddie laid for him, just waiting to be used. Slowly, he slid all the way inside him, then praised "not even the slightest noise this time. Good boy."

Freddie bit down on the pillow beneath his arms as Jim began to fuck him. He started slow like always, making sure to force deep into him with every precise movement. Already wound up from what felt like hours of teasing, Freddie found it hard not to complain and ask him to speed up, but he knew that would only lengthen the whole process considerably.

Jim leant down and kissed the back of Freddie's neck as he sped up. He thought to himself about how he loved how he could notice sweat gathering in the curls at the neckline of Freddie's hair when he was lying face down beneath him, and he clocked Freddie biting down harder every time he tried to restrain a moan.

"Go on baby, it's okay, moan for daddy", he encouraged, speeding up once more.

Freddie eventually allowed a noise to escape when Jim hit his sweet spot. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, and all that was on his mind was being nothing but a toy for Jim. He didn't mind how hard Jim fucked him or how long for, he always loved every second.

"Fuck, I'm close. You're so tight for me, aren't you?" Jim panted, going as hard as he could now.

"All for you, daddy", Freddie could only whimper in response. He felt his breath practically being ripped from his lungs with every quick thrust of Jim's hips, and he knew he was close as well.

Jim spanked him hard and groaned "you're gonna take it for me now, okay?"

"Mhm... now, daddy. Give me your come now."

Jim groaned and came inside Freddie, just as he went over the edge too. "Good boy... that's right", he praised in hushed tones as he slowly withdrew and turned Freddie onto his back again to clean him up with his mouth.

He slid back up to his side when he was finished and kissed his cheek "well done."

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short but i hope y’all dirties enjoyed :) feel free to comment requests/feedback


End file.
